Tu amor no es de este mundo
by sakumoon
Summary: -Quizas esto no es para mi, quizas debo parar y dejar de intentar, yo no le caigo bien y quieren que trabaje con el? auque sea mi sueño creo que debo rendirme-...-No lo hagas Mina- alguien susurra en mi oido-
1. Chapter 1

Despierto saboreando la dulzura de un nuevo dia, sintiendo la frescura de la suave brisa y sonriendo por el hermoso amanecer, creo que ya es una costumbre el despertarme a esta hora en especifico

Todas las cosas tienen su tiempo y cada momento tiene su recuerdo y lamentablemente ahora es tiempo de ir a la preparatoria, lugar donde conocí a mis 4 mejores amigas y justo una de ellas es mi prima...chicas que son como mis hermanas, nos ayudamos en los momentos mas difíciles nos aconsejamos cuando alguna no sabe que hacer. en fin, saben todo de mi y yo se todo de ellas

Hasta saben que...mejor olvídenlo si m e pongo a hablar sobre eso llegaría muy tarde a clases y créanme el profesor de matemática no es muy agradable normalmente imagínense si se enoja

Luego de prepararme es decir, de bañarme sintiendo que el agua tibia acariciaba suavemente mi piel, de vestirme con el uniforme de la escuela a la que asisto desde que estoy en Japón y después de saciar mi hambre con un desayuno ligero estuve lista para irme a buscar a mi prima quien ya sabia que como todos los días sera una lucha para que se despierte -suspire-

En un estudio de grabación observamos a un chico de unos 18 años, 1.60 de estatura para muchos chicos algo enano para su edad en cambio para el sexo contrario el tamaño perfecto, ojos verdes esmeraldas capaces de fascinar a cualquiera que le dedique solo una mirada, complementado con un cabello blanquecino casi plateado, para las féminas simplemente uno de los chicos mas guapos de todo Japon y su manager ni se diga. Se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados practicando con su piano las notas de una nueva canción pero mas sin embargo no era capas de encontrar algún sentimiento que pudiera plasmar en esas suaves melodías, frustrado cierra de un fuerte golpe la tapa de aquel instrumento haciendo que con eso un gran estruendo se haga escuchar en aquella habitación. Con un deje de cansancio se deja caer apoyándose en la pared de aquel estudio, con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro suelta un suspiro ahogado al mismo tiempo que su mánager hace aparición.

-Se puede preguntar ¿que te pasa Yaten?-quiso saber aquel hombre de ojos azules, un azul tan profundos como el mismísimo océano

-No es nada Darien, es solo que no dormí muy bien eso es todo- menciono mientras se levantaba-

-Es decir que el pequeñín no esta de buen humor ¿eh?- dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo en modo de broma-

-Mejor callate -sonrió- ¿para que me querías ver?- cuando manifiesta esta pregunta la mirada de Darien se volvió seria e incomoda lo que hace que un sentimiento de preocupación inundara su ser-

-El director de la disquera me cito a una reunión ayer... insiste en que quiere que formes un dúo con alguien –hizo un pequeña pausa para poder ver la expresión del chico que se encontraba a su lado la cual se encontraba inexpresiva mirando a un punto fijo de aquella habitacion - pero que sea de preferencia una chica, dice que asi las ventas de los discos subirán y el renting de popularidad se elevara por los aires.

-El sabe que...-no podía hablar sentía que un nudo de sentimientos se formaba en su garganta- que desde que el no esta no he podido cantar con alguien mas- cierra sus ojos y recuerdos de aquella persona inundan su mente, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos tanto alegrías como sufrimiento- Y... ¡¿Aun así quieren que lo haga?!-grito con desesperación- aun sabiendo lo que siento -susurro luchando por que aquella pesadumbre que embargaba su corazón no se convirtieran en lagrimas capaces de recorrer sus mejillas como tantas veces atrás habían hecho-.

Darien quien sabia todo lo que había sucedido con aquella persona, el que sabia todo lo que su amigo sufrió solo pudo ponerse de cuclillas y colocarle una mano en su hombro para darle a entender que siempre lo apoyaría- Yaten tu eres como mi hermano y el fue mi mejor amigo se todo lo que sentiste con su muerte por que mi corazón también lo hizo... -sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos señal de que el también quería llorar al recordarlo- mira el lado positivo de esto tal vez llegues a enamorarte -le dio una sonrisa sincera-

-No digas tonterías - levanto la mirada en sus ojos había tristeza, un sentimiento que demostraba cuanto aprecio le había tenido a aquel chico-

-Quien sabe cabe la posibilidad hasta que te nos llegues a casar- le guiño el ojo divertido- cuando eso pase estoy seguro que le romperás el corazón a tus fanáticas y se volverán tan locas que quizás quieran asesinarte- en su boca se formo una sonrisa burlona al imaginarlo-

-Este con solo imaginarlo le dio un escalofrío mas sin embargo también sonrió- Y no queremos que pase eso ¿verdad? -aunque- empezó a decir mientras empezaba a caminar- sabes muy bien lo que pienso... sobre el amor -suspiro- dile al director que me mande los nombres de las futuras candidatas- agrego mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta con intenciones de irse-

-Emm Yaten -lo llamo- el director quiere que tu la busques por tu propia cuenta -le informo un poco nervioso-

-¡¿Espera, Que?!-

en otra parte, la rubia repetia su llamado de todos los dias afuera de la casa de su prima para ir a la escuela juntas, mas sin embargo parece que se quedo dormida cosa nada raro en ella.

-¡Serena apúrate! ¡Serenaaa! -por mas que gritaba y grataba nadie respondía hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de facciones delicada y mirada tierna sip ahí se encontraba Ikiko Tsukino madre de Serena y tía de mina.

-Buenos días querida- la saludo con una sonrisa cálida ya no se le hacia raro verla ahi todas las mañanas buscando a Serena la cual siempre la encontraba haciendo una única cosa: durmiendo.

-Buenos días Tía Ikuko- le devolvió la sonrisa- Serena ya se despertó?

-Bueno... -mirando su reloj de muñeca- creo que por la hora... sigue dormida -rio por lo bajo- tu sabes como es esa niña -suspiro- si quieres pasa y la despiertas .

Mina solo sonrió claro que ella sabia como es su prima de perezosa, adentro en el interior de la casa de la familia Tsukino, aquella residencia que tantas veces había visitado, subió las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su amiga encontrándola durmiendo felizmente boca a bajo, La movió levemente tratando de de despertarla sin obtener ningún resultado, la llamo mientras que la chica balbuceaba

palabras sin sentido, Esta vez grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y la persona que yacía dormida en aquella cama solo se movió de posición quedando esta vez boca arriba ¡Pero valla que su primita si que tenia el sueño pesado! no le dejaba otra opción con un brillo maligno en sus ojos bajo de nuevo las escaleras donde se dirigió a la cocina encontrando a una Ikuko limpiando el sucio que solo sus ojos veían cuando en sus manos se encontraba lo que buscaba subió con un pensamiento en su cabeza ¡Serena se despertaría quisiera o no! miro a su compañera con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios igualmente haciendo que pareciera solo una línea fina, cuando supo que ella no despertaría solo con su llamado le vertió todo el liquido helado que aquel recipiente portaba haciendo que con esto una rubia gritara por el susto que le provoco y cayendo al suelo casi sollozando por el impacto que se dio.

-¡Que mala eres!- le dijo dramáticamente

-Oye que querías que hiciera? Tu no despertabas- se excuso sacándole la lengua – por cierto buenos días-le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse-

-Buenos días- le respondió mientras aceptaba la mano y la usaba de apoyo para levantarse mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios- que tan tarde es?

-Lo suficiente como para llegar tarde al examen de matemática si no te apresuras – la expresión de Serena paso de una adormilada a una de terror absoluto, solo con este gesto Mina comprendió que se le olvido totalmente de aquella evaluación que segun el profesor valdría el 40% de la nota final, pero no la culpaba ella tampoco pudo concentrarse en estudiar o practicar algún ejercicio, se distrajo oyendo Música y es que cada vez que lo hacia sus neuronas se dormían completamente, parecía que con cada canción la tele transportaba a una dimensión diferente del que se encontraba, a ella le gustaba oír, sentir y vivir cada melodía que impregnaba cada fibra de su ser.

Notas de autora

Emm yo de nuevo? Holiiii espero que les guste este MINAxYATEN :3


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

-Darien... dime que estas jugando amigo -decía nervioso el platinado mientras caminaba por toda la habitación- Ya acepte cantar a dúo con alguien ademas de eso, también quiere que busque a esa persona? -frunció levemente el ceño-

-B-bueno... si p-pero no te alteres -suspiro- es que el te conoce lo suficiente Yaten - al mirar la cara de confusión de su amigo, prosiguió- el directos sabe que si le dejas esa decisión a el, eligira a alguien solo por ser una cara bonita, el no conoce lo que una chica debe tener para que tu puedas convivir con ella, por eso tu -lo señalo- debes elegirla

-Cara bonita -frunció aun mas el ceño haciendo que los rasgos de su rostro se tensaran- a mi no me interesa una cara bonita siquiera aunque tenga talento- hizo una pausa- si es cierto que debe de cantar bien pero lo mas importante es que sienta pasión al hacerlo, una cara bonita no vale nada si no tiene carisma o bondad, que un brillo aparezca en sus ojos al cantar, que demuestre con su voz lo que su corazón siente, que demuestre con canciones lo que sus labios no puede pronunciar con palabras -cerró sus ojos- eso... eso es lo que debe tener esa chica, belleza interior, una alma pura. sin maldad o avaricia -concluyo-

Darien solo pudo pensar que Yaten ya sabia como quería que fuera su chica ideal y desde lo mas profundo de su corazón deseo que la pudiera encontrar algún dia, merecía ser feliz después de todo. De repente se dio cuenta que el tampoco había encontrado a su chica anhelada siquiera sabia que es lo que elle tenia que tener... aunque pensándolo bien esa persona tiene que ser sencilla, con un corazón de oro que guste de ayudar a los que la rodean, que su rostro demuestre su felicidad por las cosas hermosas por mínimas que sean, una chica que el pueda amar y proteger por el resto de su vida. De pronto volvió a la realidad al ver que una mano se paseaba de arriba hacia abajo frente sus ojos azules.

-Tierra llamando a Darien Chiba. Tierra llamando a Darien Chiba, responde Chiba!-

-Eh? De que estábamos hablando?- pregunto-

-Te fuiste a la luna o que?-su mánager negó con la cabeza- te decía que no cantare ni tocare con una chica que sea falsa y mucho menos que se mienta así misma

-Por eso el director decidió que tu solito la buscaras... aunque no dijo que tu guapo manager no pudiera ayudarte- le guiño el ojo- asi que mañana mismo empieza la misión " encontrarle la chica perfecta al enano"

-Ya te dije que no me enamorare. Y ademas sera solo mi compañera de música que te quede claro-le advirtió-

-Si si como tu digas. Mañana a despertarse temprano que nos espera un dia bastante largo- le brindo una sonrisa ladina- ahh y lleva zapatos deportivo que iremos a la preparatoria y de seguro algunas de tus fans querrán violarte en el camino- le aviso antes de irse dejando a un Yaten arrepentido de haber accedido a semejante atrocidad-

Después de llegar 10 minutos tarde a clases -luego de sacar a rastras a Serena- y casi arrodillarnos para que nos dejaran entrar para el examen -para que vean que el profesor si es malvado con nosotras- presentamos la endemoniada prueba... y déjenme decirles algo, a Serena y a mi no nos fue muy bien que digamos -suspirando- estas son las veces en las que envidio la facilidad de mis amigas para estudiar, de repente dos chicas se acercan a Serena a mi, las chicas que son como mis hermanas, somos cinco en total pero una estudia en otro colegio -para suerte de Serena por que esas dos se la pasan peleándose por cualquier cosa- Rei Hino o como le dice Serena. su archi enemiga. Las otras dos son Amy Mizuno poseedora de un extraño cabello azul como el fondo del mismísimo océano, sus ojos del mismo color reflejaban una humildad y madurez increíble para una chica de su edad, su inteligencia es sorprendente, incluso a sacado la mayores puntuaciones en cuanto los exámenes se refiere, jamas a presumido de ello aunque antes las personas así lo creyesen... siempre, desde el dia que la conocimos nos aconseja -o regaña- para que dejemos los videos juegos y leyéramos un libro sobre química, física, álgebra, y matemática, libros que con solo leer el titulo nos dejan mareada a Serena y a mi -suspirando- Amy es la mas centrada del grupo. Lita Kino, una chica Alta, con cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos color verdes que con solo verlos te das cuenta que su corazón aunque a sufrido alberga bellos sentimientos hacia sus amigas y personas queridas, excelente cocinera, especialmente haciendo postres como premio a algún logro, o simplemente esos postres van al estomago de Serena... ya después se queja que le duele las muelas. dando como resultado a nosotras llevando en una carretilla a una Serena atada de pies y manos para llevarla al dentista o a la cámara de tortura como lo llamaba ella, a nosotras se nos parte el corazón al oír sus gritos. Exagerados, pero gritos al fin y al cabo. Puesto que, a pesar de que mi prima es algo llorona, perezosa, torpe, glotona, bueno me callo, esas son cosas que me hacen quererlas a pesar de todo, al igual que su bondad, humildad, su dulzura e inocencia son sus mejores cualidades, las que la hacen única y especial.-una pequeña sonrisa surco mis labios al ver que Lita hacia señas frente a mi-

-Mina que te pasa? Parece que te dormiste con los ojos abiertos- a Serena se le iluminaron los ojos-

-Primita de mi alma y de mi corazón, dime que me vas a enseñar -me tomo de los hombros zarandeándome un poco- Verdad que si lo haras?

-Eh? que te enseñe que?-

-A dormir con los ojos abiertos por favor Minita, haré lo que quieras por una semana si me dices- de donde saco que yo podia dormir con los ojos abiertos? Me cree delfín o que? Los ojos de Serena habían adquirido un brillo especial como si eso fuera el secreto del universo, y con eso se dio cuenta que tendría que mentirle para no decepcionarla, ademas tener a su querida prima haciendo todo lo que quisiese sonaba tentador.

- Asi que quieres aprender el antiguo secreto de dormir si parecerlo?- Asintio, mis amigas estaban atentas- Segun maestros de la antigua China expresaron que la tecnica secreta lleva años en poder dominarla, pero en resumen tienes que estar muy aburridas, y mirar a un punto fijo pero sin mirar al mismo tiempo- Serena se sentó a mi lado intentando hacer lo que invente- no creo que puedas lograrlo Serenita

-Que gran confianza tienes en mi -frunció el ceño- practicare y veras que lograre engañar al profesor- asi que era eso... ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea.-

no creo que sea posible, nunca he escuchado ni leido acerca de que los maestros antiguos pudiera descansar su mente mientras que su cuerpo permanecía alerta.-Bueno Amy no se creyó mi pequeña mentira-

-Mina se nos hace tarde!- Serena me agarro de la muñeca sacándome del aula-

-E-espera Sere yo puedo caminar sola... Serenaa- mi gritos se perdieron por los amplios pasillos... se nos hacia tarde para que? Ahh ya me acorde , mañana por la tarde nos vamos el fin de semana a la playa y tenemos que ir a empacar.

**Notas de autora**

holiii como están? Espero que bien. Perdón por tardar mas de dos semanas en subir el segundo capitulo pero es que no tengo internet incluso ahorita estoy de viaje y mis primas me han secuestrado así que aproveche para subirlo. Lamento si quedo chiquito. Al siguiente capitulo Mina, Yaten, Serena y Darien se verán, este fic también sera un Serena y Darien que son ademas de Mina y Yaten mi Pareja favorita :3 bueno chaooo n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque hay excelentes días, hoy no es uno de ellos, justo en ese momento se pregunta por que rayos tuvo que hacerle caso a su mánager... ah si, ya recordó, si se negaba el director había amenazado con despedirlo a el y a Darien y aunque habria muchas otras disqueras que lucharían o rogarían para producir al gran Yaten Kuo, se acostumbro al equipo con los que a trabajado durante dos años, bueno volviendo a lo que hoy a sido un dia terrible no crean que es fácil eso de andar escondiéndose de todas sus locas fanáticas ni muchos menos aguantar al mánager que lo metió en todo eso burlándose para que saliera a merced de todas esas chicas !Aun cuando escuchaba sus gritos¡ de solo pensar en lo que le harían si llegaran a atraparlo le hacia estremecerse de terror.

-Vamos Yaten, no sabia que eras cobarde- sonrió burlón-

-No soy cobarde, ¡pero solo miralas! Si tanto te gusta fastidiarme por que no sales tu?.

-Mmm... yo estoy perfectamente detrás de este arbusto contigo- una risa nerviosa salio de su boca, y le decía a el cobarde? Sonrió-

-Si, si lo que tu digas Darien, muy, muy en el fondo también le tienes miedo a lo que te hagan esas lunáticas -señalo por encima de su cabeza- no lo niegues- le advirtió-

-No pensaba hacerlo, ¡pero es que Yaten tu fans están chifladas!

-Apenas te das cuenta?-suspiro- ya debió de habernos quedado claro despues del concierto de hace una año, cuando esa chica burló a los de seguridad y se metió en mi camerino cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa- un escalofrió surco su espina dorsal al recordarlo- aunque la puerta tenia seguro y no se como logro abrirla

-Bueno esa vez, quizás y solo quizás a mi se haiga olvidado cerrarla cuando salí-

-¡Eres un... -antes de que pudiera terminar un grito lo interrumpió-

-!Ahí están¡- Rayos los habian descubierto, miro a Darien buscando respuestas-

-Enano por tu bien y por el mio, espero que aun puedas correr- lo levantó por la manga de su camisa-

Ya tendria que habernos hecho costumbre el correr en situaciones así, mas sin embargo dos meses sin hacerlo empezaba a pasarles factura , una multitud de chicas los perseguían, algunos chicos se hubieran tirado a los brazos de todas esa féminas encantados, ellos mismos lo hubieran hecho si no supieran lo que eran capaces para convertirse en novia de alguno de los dos, esquivaban a toda persona u objeto que se cruzaba en su camino, incluso tuvieron que esquivar a una pobre chica en bicicleta haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, fue descortés no detenerse para levantarla pero en ese momento tenían otras cosas mas importante que pensar en ayudar a alguien mas.

Tan distraídos estaban mirando hacia la pobre chica que no oyó el grito de advertencia que le dedico Darien.

-¡Ten cuidado Yaten!- sintió que su cuerpo chocaba contra otro mas blando, pero aun así la caída contra la fría acera fue lo que lo aturdió momentáneamente-

Dios por que se tuvieron que quedar sin baterías el despertador justamente hoy? Por que no un sábado o un domingo? Ya sabe, esos días en donde las personas pueden quedarse dormidas todo el dia y solo levantarse para comer y volver a dormir, pero claro, tuvo que hacerse aparición la mala suerte de ese par de primas, ahora solo les quedaba correr como si Mama Ikuko las estuviera persiguiendo después de enterarse de las calificaciones de Serena, de repente sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa de algo o mas bien alguien avanzando no pudo ver quien era por que sintió como si su cuerpo chocaba fuertemente contra una pared aunque no fuera así, se tambaleó dando claro indicio de que terminaría estrellándose contra el suelo... casi no sintió el impacto, había caído sobre una superficie blanda... ¡Había caído sobre el estomago de Serena!

-¡Mina quitate de encima, pesas!

-P-perdóname Sere- se levantó y ella hizó lo mismo-

-Hey tu! Por que no te fijas por donde vas?!- señalo a un chico tirado en el suelo, ahora que lo miraba... ¡con razón le dolió tanto el choque! Pero si el... el es... muy guapo

-Por que TU AMIGA no mira por donde camina?- su compañero, amigo, hermano o quien quiere fuese le respondió a Serena-

-Usted no se meta si es tan amable Señor-

-Para su información señorita, si me meto, por que cabe destacar que soy mánager del chico que esta ahi tirado-

-Mánager? Que es eso? Es un nuevo tipo de caramelo o que?-quise pegarme en la cabeza con la palma de mi mano, me acerque a Serena y le susurre-

-Serena, un manager es un representante que posee cada artista, ademas que es algo así como su guardián-le explique-

No entiendo, un chico de nuestra edad necesita a un guardian?- habló en voz alta, la jale hacia abajo para que solo escucháramos nosotras-

-No me has entendido Serena, es como un guardián para el artista de la forma en que trabaja para velar su seguridad y todo eso, pero mayormente se encarga de buscar la forma para que la persona pueda presentarse en algo que sea bueno-

-Sigo sin entender muy bien, a ver dame un ejemplo- pidió

-Por ejemplo, que yo algún dia me vuelva actriz o cantante, por regla general necesito a un representante para que se encargue de organizar todo, yo te pondría a ti como mi iManager, tu trabajo seria organizar mis presentaciones y velar por que todo salga bien-si no entendía de esta manera no le volvería a explicar-

-Es decir que se encarga de todo el papeleo?- asentí- ah ya entendí- rió y yo solo pude suspirar, volvimos a mirar a esos tipos tan extraños y los encontramos mirando, cada uno con una ceja alzada.

De pronto vi como el mas pequeño de los chicos volteaba a ver a al mas alto, como si acabara de recordar algo, lo confirmó cuando miro sobre su hombre y vio que un par de decenas de chicas venían corriendo hacia nosotros, incluso había un par de chicas que estaban en la misma aula que nosotras, pero si la campana había sonado ya hace tiempo que hacían estas chicas afuera?. Los dos chicos se fueron corriendo al lado contrario a donde vamos . Jalé a Serena hacia el camino que conducía a la escuela.

-No lo conoces bien, y ya dices que nunca lo quieres volver a ver?- Mi prima aveces era un poco exagerada-

-Admite que ese tipo no es muy agradable -gruñó-

-Quizá, pero no lo conocemos, quien sabe cabe la posibilidad que sea un chico dulce y tierno-

-Lo conoces Mina?- se me quedo mirando de forma rara-

-Claro que no, es la primera vez que los veo-suspire- pero ya sabes el dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso- levanté ambas cejas-

-Simplemente no te entiendo Dadien - estaba harto de escuchar hablar a su amigo de esas chicas tan raras que vieron-

-Que es lo que no entiendes? Esa chica chocó contra ti y siquiera te pidió disculpas-

-Es que no le dimos oportunidad, ademas el que choco fui yo, no tenias por que haberte entrometido- por mas que quisiera a Darien, odiaba que se metiera en sus cosas.

-Su amiga lo hizo-gruño-

-Tal vez eran hermanas – trate de racionar con el- y ademas ella también salió afectada.

-De todas manera, viste como me hablo? No fue linda-

-A ti lo que te molesta es que no nos hubieran reconocido- No todas las chicas tenían que saber quienes eramos, quizá aquellas niñas estaban ocupadas en otro tipo de cosas ahora que lo pensaba ellas son las primeras que no gritaban solo con verlo.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Emm hola? Hay alguien? Perdónenme por tardarme un mes enterito en publicar, pero es que entre que no tengo internet, y que me obligan a irme de viaje para no quedarme solita en mi casa pues es que no he tenido chance perdonar u.u vieron el cap, de hoy? Yo sii *-* me encanto * w * que les pareció este capitulo? No se pudieron presentar QwQ


End file.
